The Cahill stories
by damnit000
Summary: A collection of various one-shots and drabbles with anything to do with 39 clues. Examples being- AU, Amian, Jamy, romance, Angst, Humor, Vespers, the older generation, the branches, Saladin and really anything. First one up- Phone call at 1 am. (Amian)


.

**I have no idea what this one shot means. I'm sorry if it's slightly OOC. I so suck at writing romance or whatever this is XD**

**Any suggestions for the next one-shot is welcome. I'm thinking...Jamy, maybe.**

** I don't own 39 clues, or the characters.**

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep. She had been running from merciless assassins, hasn't slept in days, stretched her mental, physical and emotion limit and yet she still couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she had been willing herself over the past few days not to pass out, that her body had just grown accustomed to it. Or maybe the world just really loved messing with her. Yeah probably the latter.

Burrowing further into the bundle of soft, warm blankets that surrounded her she gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Even though she was sleeping on a small lounge instead of the bed in the room next door didn't mean she shouldn't be able to sleep. After all, her position was a lot more comfortable than Jake's and he was knocked out cold.

A small grin twisted her lips as she unintentionally glanced at the 18-year-old boy fast asleep on the coffee table. All night together they had both been researching and mulling ideas together on the little clues that Vesper 1 has given them through a text. They had been relentless in their researching while their two younger brother's snores flitted into the dark setting room as they both slept in the only bedroom in the minuscule hotel room.

It wasn't until Amy noticed an addition snore did she look up from the bright screen of the computer that she had numbly been reading from. She had then found Jake passed out on the coffee table, his head resting on the mass of scrunched up paper etched with unintelligible black pen. Amy couldn't but think that he looked utmost adorable at that moment with his brown hair askew, sticking out on odd angles and a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. It was a shame that he was such a jerk when he is awake.

Right now his face was turned away from her and his lower body was still in the crossed legs position. A breathless murmur escaped his lips and Amy automatically giggled in response. Her smile quickly drained away from her face in horror. Amy Cahill DOES NOT giggle at a jerk like Jake no matter how cute and adorable he is when his asleep, she thought defiantly.

With a scowl she shook her head and focused on the impossible task of falling asleep. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. Then as she felt her body began to finally feel the urge of sleep….**Ring _RING RING!_**

A strangled half-yell escaped her lips and in her rush to get up she felt her body become entangled in her sheets and she abruptly fell off the couch. "Arghh!" Amy yelled as she hit the floor heavily. Amy gingerly sat up, silently cursing and tried to ignore the pain in her backside. She waited for a second for at least one of the boys to get up. But no one did. The three harmonizing snores continued to echo through the hotel. She rolled her eyes and sighed, boys.

Gazing across the room her eyes fell upon the phone that was lying on the coffee table near Jake's head. She moved hurriedly to get it and as she picked it up, Jake gently murmured something unintelligible under his breath. Her body froze and she turned to him but his eyes were firmly shut and his snores began to start again. She was still standing there frozen, silently begging that he won't wake up, that she didn't even realise her hand had accidentally pressed the answer button on the phone. "Is everything alright?"

The familiar voice cut through her thoughts and startled her. "Ian!" She half-yelled, bringing the phone to her ear. "Why in the world are you calling at 1:00 in the morning?!" She hissed into the speaker.

"Well, someone's grumpy in the morning." Ian said amused. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Amy scoffed. "You would be too if someone called you at bloody one in the morning."

Ian's cultivated and smooth laugh rung through the phone causing an unwanted blush to spread across Amy's face. She cursed herself for being affected by him still. At least she no longer stuttered as much around him.

"What do you want?" Amy said annoyed. She could hear Ian suddenly sober up at her question. He cleared his throat nervously and Amy felt a sudden fear run through her, shadowing her embarrassment and annoyance from earlier. Why was Ian nervous? Did something happen to the hostages? Sinead? Evan? Hamilton and Jonah? Her hand gripped the phone tightly to her ear so hard that her knuckles were pale white and the heat from the phone burned her ear.

As thoughts of things that bad could have happened was rushing madly in her head and her heart plummeted down in her stomach, Ian finally answered. "Amy," He began and Amy listened intently, "Where's the first-aid kit?"

"Oh God, what happened?!" Amy hissed urgently, her eyes wide and filled with fear. She moved back to the lounge keeping her eyes on Jake checking for any signs of waking up.

"Your little demon that you call Saladin is what happened. He attacked me!"

At first relief flooded through Amy as she realised it was nothing. But then the words finally registered in her sleep-deprived mind and she cracked up laughing.

Maybe she had finally lost it, Amy thought as she tried to quell the almost hysterical laughter coming out of her throat. "Oh... my... God." Amy managed between laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Ian asked clearly bewildered by her sudden outburst.

"Because...I...thought...it...was... serious." She said between laughs.

Ian bristled over the phone. "It isn't my fault your cat is demon spawn." He said venomously. "He ripped apart my favourite Armani shirt and then attacked me! He caused me to fall over and hit my head against the table!"

Amy winced automatically and her laughter ceased. She felt a sudden course of regret and shame at laughing at Ian. Amy nervously bit her lip before voicing her concern. "Are you okay?"

A surprised pause echoed through the phone. "What?" He asked not sure if he heard probably.

Amy bit her lip. "Just wait a second."

"Amy what are you doi-" Amy ended the call. A furry of buttons later and Ian's confused face filled the small screen of her phone.

"Oh Ian!" Amy said shocked her eyes widening in surprise at his appearance. Ian Kabra was a wreck. His traditional Armani suit was in a complete mess, shredded and barely holding onto his body, revealing strips of sinewy and bronze skin. His face was pale with blood crusted on the temple of his head and amber eyes veined red.

Ian looked down at himself and registered his appearance. He scolded and looked back to Amy, green eyes meeting amber ones.

"Why must you pick fights with Saladin?" Amy said weary, beginning to move back to the couch. Ian gave a slight scowl.

"He started it." Ian muttered.

"Ian, cats can't start it." Amy said fairly, snugging back into the covers.

"Well Saladin isn't a bloody normal cat. He is demon spawn." He spat out, his face scrunching up in distaste and rage. Amy didn't dare to argue with him at the moment.

Amy gave a simple of eye roll. "Ok, sure. But why did you call me? Why not ask Sinead or Evan?" The question had been bugging her from the moment he called her. It would be different if it hadn't been later in the day but 1 in the morning? Ian was no idiot. He knew the time difference.

Ian sighed. "I would, love, but Sinead is working in her room and she punished me with death if I distracted her for anything but news from you guys or the hostages and Evan is at home with his parents."

Amy didn't know if it was her imagination but she swore that she saw some emotion flicker within amber eyes, something along the lines of anger and envy? Yet that didn't make sense. Ian has no reason to feel that strongly towards Evan. But then again from what Sinead had told her, Ian and Evan did NOT get along. Emphasis on the not if the stories that Sinead had told her were true. Amy often passed it of as a bit of resentment for Evan being a non-Cahill that was at times more trusted then he was. Or that he had a nice, loving family, friends and a normal life that Ian wished he had.

But she was beginning to think there was something more than that. Something that she just couldn't pick.

During this Ian took his time to fully observe Amy. Her cinnamon coloured hair was in disarray giving the look of a rat's nest, something that his sister would have a fit over. Dark circles were set underneath her startling jade eyes that were narrowed in concern as she studied him. She, Amy Cahill, was concerned for him.

Part of him felt guilty that she was concerned for him. She had forgiven him for so many things that if the roles were reversed, he didn't think he could do the same. Another part of him, one that still carried the lessons from Isabel and his father, was annoyed and appalled that the colour blind orphan was showing a Kabra sympathy. But he tries his best to diminish that part of him. But as they say, old habits die hard.

"The first aid kit is in the kitchen, top shelf third from the left." Amy's voice cut through his musings and brought him back to Earth. "You know I'm surprised you don't where it is already with all your little fights with Saladin."

He noticed her smirk and resisted one of his own. "But then I wouldn't have an excuse to call you." He said smoothly. Amy's body betrayed her as she felt her cheeks redden and her stomach do flips.

Amy cleared her throat and let her hair fall to cover her burning face. "Just go and get the first aid kit."

Ian gave a smirk and eased himself from the chair. He winced in pain as his sore body moved gingerly and he mentally cursed the cat to the lowest bowels of Hell or even worse, Dan's dirty underwear pile.

"Thanks Amy." He said genuinely, looking through the computers screen and staring at her in the eye. Amy blinked in surprise but covered it quickly with a soft smile. "No problem."

A curt nod and Ian's face disappeared from Amy's screen.

Amy moved the phone carefully next to the lounge. Staring at it calmly, she felt a tug at the corners of her lips. Remembering the sincere emotion in his eyes and the smile that graced his finely chiselled features, Amy slept peacefully with a small lingering smile for the first time in months.

* * *

**Reviews are very _very_ much welcome ;)**


End file.
